


Proposal

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [91]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: jmadzzz: my mom just called me and asked me what time I'm driving down tomorrowjmadzzz: wait no correction: my mom just called me and Told me what time I'm driving down tomorrow





	

**jmadzzz** : my mom just called me and asked me what time I'm driving down tomorrow

**jmadzzz** : wait no correction: my mom just called me and Told me what time I'm driving down tomorrow

**jmadzzz** : please kill me I'm Not Ready

**macaroni fUCK** : again this is why you should just spend the holidays with me at my house and we can just make out and drink hot chocolate while my family yells at each other over trivial things

**jmadzzz** : yeah true but at the same time my family would kill me  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : fi n  e

**macaroni fUCK** : so what time Are you going down??

**jmadzzz** : tomorrow RIGHT AFTER WORK

**macaroni fUCK** : aw we're gonna miss our anniversary :^(((

**jmadzzz** : right speaking of that

**jmadzzz** : can we go on a date tonight?? it's kind of important??

**macaroni fUCK** : of course!!

**macaroni fUCK** : also no offense but I can't believe you asked me for a jacket for christmas

**jmadzzz** : you asked me what I wanted and I was honest abt it!! besides my favorite jacket is falling apart and I need a new one

**macaroni fUCK** : yeah yeah yeah whatever that's not all I bought you

**jmadzzz** : are you kidding

**macaroni** **fUCK** : ,,,,,,,,if I say yes would you believe that?

**jmadzzz** : no

**macaroni fUCK** : okay then no I'm not kidding I bought you sm

**jmadzzz** : I swear to god thomas I'm putting you on a limit next year

**jmadzzz** : literally every year you end up spending Way More than what should be legally allowed and I die and continue to not learn from it

**macaroni fUCK** : yeah but I'm rich and I love you and you're Very Cute so you Deserve it

**jmadzzz** : I

**jmadzzz** : I love you too

\---

**macaroni fUCK** : I'm going to die here

**little lion** : please don't

**little lion** : also why

**macaroni fUCK** : james asked me on a date tonight and I think this is what he's been planning and I'm not ready

**little lion** : oh!! what do you think's gonna happen??

**macaroni fUCK** : idk!!

**macaroni fUCK** : what if he's breaking up with me

**macaroni fUCK** : WHAT IF HES BEEN PLANNING TO BREAK UP WITH ME WAIT

**little lion** : he's not breaking up with you thomas

**little lion** : he loves you!!

**macaroni fUCK** : buT WHAT I F

**little lion** : wait what if he's proposing

**macaroni fUCK** : oh my god

**little lion** : ARE YOU GOING TO SAY YES

**macaroni fUCK** : I CANT GET MY HOPES UP

**little lion** : OKAY THEN ILL GET /MY/ HOPES UP /FOR/ YOU

**macaroni fUCK** : WHY

**little lion** : MY BOYFRIEND IS GETTING ENGAGED!!

**macaroni fUCK** : I MIGHT NOT BE

**little lion** : YOU TOT ALLY ARE CAN I ASK HIM ABT IT

**macaroni fUCK** : N O

**little lion** : WHY N O T

**macaroni fUCK** : BC THEN HE'LL GET SUSPICIOUS AND ASK HOW YOU KNOW AND THEN YOU WONT HAVE AN ANSWER SO HE'LL GUESS THAT I TOLD YOU AND THEN HE'LL THINK HIS SURPRISE IS RUINED AND I CANT DO THAT TO HIM

**macaroni fUCK** : IF THATS EVEN WHAT HES DOING

**little lion** : THATS TOTALLY WHATS HAPPENING

**macaroni fUCK** : I  C A N T  GET MY HOPES!! UP!!

**little lion** : IM SO EXCITED FOR YOU OMG

**little lion** : CAN I TELL MY SPOUSES ABT THIS IF I SWEAR THEM TO SECRECY

**macaroni fUCK** : I

**macaroni fUCK** : GO FOR IT

**little lion** : YAY I LOVE YOU

**macaroni fUCK** : I LOVE YOU TOO

\---

**little lion** : THOMAS AND JAMES ARE GETTING ENGAGED

**more like HUNKules** : WHAT

**laf** : REALLY

**little lion** : YEAH IM V V EXCITED

**little lion** : BUT YOU C AN T TELL ANYONE I WILL MURDER YOU

**laf** : I

**laf** : okay?? are you alright??

**little lion** : no bc thomas isn't sure if james is actually proposing so we need to keep it Lowkey until it Happens

**little lion** : he did tell me that I can tell you guys tho btw

**johnn** : fine but I want all the details

**little lion** : idk?? james has apparently been like kind of distant recently and thomas is like v sad abt it so james asked him out and he was worried that james was going to break up with him which literally would never happen so I was like !!!proposal!!! and he's like nO and I'm sO EXCITED

**laf** : OMG

**more like HUNKules** : YES

**johnn** : I love how you and jefferson went from hating each other to dating and then Now you become friends

**little lion** : RIGHT

**little lion** : it's v fun getting to know him better tho I love him

**johnn** : aw you two are so cute

**little lion** : !!!

\---

**more like HUNKules** : !!! I'm speed making sweaters for christmas rn and I won't be home until later

**laf** : please don't overwork yourself

**more like HUNKules** : I won't love

**laf** : can I make a rule that if you work late you have to be home by midnight

**laf** : can that be a thing please

**more like HUNKules** : of course

**more like HUNKules** : I won't be that long though I should probably home by eight

**laf** : okay!!

**more like HUNKules** : I'll see you at home!!

**laf** : love you!!

**more like HUNKules** : love you too!!

\---

**macaroni fUCK** : HE LOOKS SO NERVOUS THIS IS LIKE OUR FIRST DATE ALL OVER AGAIN

**macaroni fUCK** : IM WAITING FOR HIM IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW AND I CAN HEAR HIM PACING IM GONNA DIE

**little lion** : you knew each other for nine years before you got together

**macaroni fUCK** : yes

**little lion** : that's Wild

**little lion** : did you like him for the entire nine years

**macaroni fUCK** : no I started falling in love with him the summer after we graduated

**macaroni fUCK** : bc we never had the chance to really Meet bc we lived an hour and a half apart from each other so when we graduated we were like Let's Become Friends and basically just lived at each other's houses and then one day I woke up and I was like haha F uc k

**little lion** : RELATABLE

**little lion** : also tell me more I'm intrigued now

**macaroni fUCK** : omg okay so

**macaroni fUCK** : then we had to go to college!! so that,,,,put a strain on things,,,,but we talked a lot and I was digging my own grave deeper and deeper and then idk in the summers we just waltzed around each other and we were Still Friends but I was Really in love with him and he loved me back but !!!

**macaroni fUCK** : fast forward and we graduate and both get jobs @@washington and so we move here and it's WEIRD bc we're adults but it doesn't feel like it and we still haven't talked about the fact that we're in love with each other but we ARE and so last year I got REALLY TIRED OF IT so I drove over to his apartment and knocked on his door so the moment he opened it I Jumped

**macaroni fUCK** : then he was like ??? and so I had to Explain that I was in love with him and wanted to date him so he was like oh!! okay!! and so our first date was in a park and oh my god I'm going to marry that man

**little lion** : IM CRYING SO HARD Y E SSSS S S S  S S  S  S SSSS S S  S S  S

**macaroni fUCK** : you're so supportive I love you

**little lion** : we're not going to have another conversation without saying we love each other are we??

**macaroni fUCK** : nope

**little lion** : I'm Completely fine with that

**little lion** : I love you too!!

\---

**macaroni fUCK** : okay so we're in the car now and he won't tell me where we're going and I got my hopes up what am I supposed to do now??

**little lion** : say yes?? scream??

**macaroni fUCK** : we're also giving each other our christmas presents today and even though I got him what he asked me to along with four thousand other things I'm still v worried he'll hate it

**little lion** : HIS CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO YOU IS THE RING!!!!! OMG!!!!!!

**macaroni fUCK** : ST OP GETTING MY HOPES UP

**little lion** : ILL STOP WHEN YOU GET THE RING NOW GO ON YOUR DATE

**macaroni fUCK** : FUCK WE'RE HERE NOW BYE LOVE YOU

**little lion** : LOVE YOU TOO

**little lion** : GOOD LUCK

\---

**little lion** : ALL OF MY MAIL GOT HERE IM SO HAPPY

**little lion** : THE BI BROS JACKETS ARE BEAUTIFUL AND I LOVE THEM OMG

**little lion** : THERES SEQUINS ON IT IM SOBBING

**little lion** : also my stockings are v v nice y'all aren't ready

**more like HUNKules** : I have so many more sweaters to finish please kill me

**little lion** : how many are you making omg

**more like HUNKules** : FOURTEEN

**little lion** : FOR W H O

**more like HUNKules** : THE FOUR OF US, JOHN'S SIBLINGS, MARTHA M. AND DAVID, HUGH, ELIZABETH, THOMAS, AND JAMES

**little lion** : WHY THOMAS AND JAMES

**more like HUNKules** : bc you're dating thomas and thomas is dating james so like!!

**little lion** : you are so fucking cute

**more like HUNKules** : omg

**little lion** : who do you still have to make sweaters for??

**more like HUNKules** : thomas and james

**more like HUNKules** : I just finished mary's and hers kind of matches ours??

**more like HUNKules** : bc mine is red, yours is green, john's is blue, and laf's is purple

**more like HUNKules** : and then hers is yellow and it kind of looks like a rainbow

**johnn** : GAY SWEATERS

**more like HUNKules** : I

**johnn** : also you made sweaters for my siblings I love you sm

**more like HUNKules** : it was no problem honestly

**johnn** : you should bring all your knitting stuff home and finish the sweaters here bc you can do that and if you're home we can take care of you

**more like HUNKules** : but I have to finish these by christmas

**little lion** : except!! james and thomas are going home for christmas and won't be back until the 27th so you have time dear

**more like HUNKules** : really??

**little lion** : yes!!

**more like HUNKules** : I'm leaving my studio now

**johnn** : WOOOO

\---

**more like HUNKules** : I'm home!!

**little lion** : COME HELP ME WRAP PRESENTS YOURE BETTER AT THIS THAN ME

**more like HUNKules** : I

**little lion** : PLEASE

**more like HUNKules** : I'm comin

**little lion** : THANK YOU

**johnn** : I KNOW WHAT LAFAYETTE BOUGHT YOU BOTH FOR CHRISTMAS

**laf** : JOHN IS NOW DEAD HELLO

**little lion** : I heard the scream from here and I don't want to know

**johnn** : WOW

**johnn** : YOUR OWN HUSBAND COULD BE DEAD AND YOU JSUT  
  
**little lion** : I know you aren't Dead

**little lion** : if lafayette killed you we'd never find out

**johnn** : I WANT A DIVORCE

**laf** : HA

\---

**more like HUNKules** : I think in 2017, in addition to planning our wedding, we should start becoming Organized adults who have all of their christmas presents wrapped beforehand

**johnn** : nah

**more like HUNKules** : fine

\---

**more like HUNKules** : okay so basically after seeing all the presents alex bought people

**more like HUNKules** : I have to ask

**more like HUNKules** : are you okay with getting sweaters for christmas?? bc idk I just feel like it's not enough and I just

**johnn** : HERCULES

**laf** : OMG

**little lion** : YOU?? ARE SO GOOD?? AND SWEET?? AND A GENERALLY AMAZING PERSON AND WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH

**johnn** : AND YOU MADE SWEATERS F O R US BY HA N   D AND YOU WONDER IF THATS ENOUGH FOR US????

**laf** : LIKE OF COURSE!! IT IS!! YOU LITERALLY COULDVE NOT DONE ANYTHING AT ALL AND WE WOULD BE FINE WITH THAT

**little lion** : BC WE LOVE YOU

**laf** : SO MUCH

**johnn** : WE ARE RU N NING UP THE STAIRS

**little lion** : NO WAIT THE DOOR IS LOCKED

**johnn** : PLEAS E UNLOCK IT SO WE CAN LOVE HERCULES FOREVER

**little lion** : OKAY COME IN

**johnn** : H E R CU L ES

\---

**little lion** : we should take a bath

**more like HUNKules** : why

**little lion** : so I can love the shit out of you in a Soft Calming environment

**laf** : that seems fair

**johnn** : I'm down

**more like HUNKules** : same

**little lion** : yay!!

**laf** : WE HAVE WINE LEFTOVER FROM THANKSGIVING

**more like HUNKules** : I'll go get the candles

**laf** : YE  SS

\---

**more like HUNKules** : I'm so happy that alex made a bigger bathtub a priority when we were looking for houses bc honestly I love just sitting in here for hours with you all just doing nothing and talking to you while everything else just seems to melt away and I just love you all you're so amazing to me

**laf** : aw hercules!! <3 <3 <3

**more like HUNKules** : <3 <3 <3

\---

**laf** : he's the heaviest sleeper on the Planet we could probably scream and he wouldn't wake up

**little lion** : don't wanna risk it

**laf** : that's fair

**johnn** : he's tOtally overworking himself and I'm gonna stab him if he keeps doing it

**laf** : same

**laf** : literally though I just want to take care of him I love him so much

**johnn** : same

**little lion** : same

**laf** : we should get out and make dinner and Then wake him up

**laf** : then we go to bed

**johnn** : okay but how do we get hercules out of the bathtub

**little lion** : we don't

**johnn** : he'll d i e

**little lion** : not if we move him so he Can't Die

**johnn** : that worries me

**little lion** : I'd rather him be safe in water with Minimal risk than have him die bc we tried to pick him up and Couldn't

**johnn** : fine

**little lion** : let's go!!

\---

**more like HUNKules** : I'm so pruny

**little lion** : you're awake!!

**more like HUNKules** : and pruny

**little lion** : I'm coming up to get you rn!!

**more like HUNKules** : okay love

**little lion** : are you okay??

**more like HUNKules** : yeah just tired

**more like HUNKules** : and starving

**little lion** : we made dinner and then we can go to bed if you want

**more like HUNKules** : please

\---

**macaroni fUCK** : HES IN THE BATHROOM AND IM DYING

**macaroni fUCK** : IM S WE AT ING THROUGH MY SUIT I CAN BARELY HOLD A FORK

**macaroni fUCK** : MY SHOES ARE F L O O DING

**macaroni fUCK** : AND HES STILL LOOKING AT ME LIKE IM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING HES EVER SEEN

**macaroni fUCK** : AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF HE DOESNT PROPOSE TO ME BY THE END OF THE NIGHT IM DOING IT MYSELF

**little lion** : h o l y shi t are you okay

**macaroni fUCK** : NO HES COMING BACK NOW

**macaroni fUCK** : I LVOE HIM SO MCUH

**little lion** : godspeed love

**macaroni fUCK** : KLHDLKGH

\---

**more like HUNKules** : thank you so much for caring about me and taking care of me I love you all so much

**johnn** : we love you too!!

**laf** : love you hercules!!

**little lion** : love you!!

**more like HUNKules** : !!!

**laf** : also christmas is going to be v stressful and we don't want the Christmas Stress to add on to your current stress

**more like HUNKules** : thank you

**johnn** : can we go to bed?? I'm v v sleepy

**more like HUNKules** : yes!!

**little lion** : let's go!!!

**laf** : woOOO

\---

**little lion** : OKAY SO I WAS ASLEEP BUT I GOT ALL SIXTEEN OF YOUR VOICEMAILS AND I UNDERSTOOD LIKE FIVE BC YOU SPEAK LIKE THREE BILLION LANGUAGES AND I SPEAK FOUR

**little lion** : BUT I UNDERSTOOD THE ONES IN SPANISH AND ENGLISH AND SOME OF YOUR BUTCHERED FRENCH AND IM GUESSING IT HAPPENED BUT IM NOT REALLY SURE YOU JUST KEPT SCREAMING

**macaroni fUCK** : OKAY FIRST OF ALL MY FRENCH IS NOT BUTCHERED

**little lion** : false

**macaroni fUCK** : SECOND OF ALL I SPEAK SIX LANGUAGES

**little lion** : I DONT THINK THATS THE POINT OF WHY YOU CALLED ME SIXTEEN TIMES BUT IM TERRIFIED OF YOU ANYWAY

**macaroni fUCK** : RIGHT

**macaroni fUCK** : IM ENGAGED!!!!

**little lion** : REALLY

**macaroni fUCK** : YES!!

**little lion** : IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU OMG!!!!

**little lion** : WHAT HAPPENED I WANT DETAILS

**macaroni fUCK** : WE WENT TO DINNER AND I WAS SWEATING BUT I TOLD YOU THAT  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : THEN HE FUCKING TOOK!! ME!! TO!! THE!! PARK!! WE!! WENT!! TO!! ON!! OUR!! FIRST!! DATE!! AND HE HAD LIKE THIS FIVE MINUTE SPEECH ABT HOW MUCH HE LOVED ME SINCE WE BASICALLY FIRST MET WHICH I DIDNT UNDERSTAND AT ALL BC I WAS AN UGLY SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD

**little lion** : oh m y g o  d

**macaroni fUCK** : AND THEN HE PROPOSED AND BY THAT POINT I WAS JUST SWEATING SO MUCH AND ALSO CRYING AND HE WAS CRYING AND IT WAS A MESS AND I SAID YES AND HE GOES ""REALLY??"" AND I ALMOST STABBED HIM BC YES REALLY!! AND THEN I HUGGED HIM FOR LIKE TWENTY MINUTES IN THE PARK AND HE WOULDNT STOP SMILING THE ENTIRE DRIVE HOME AND I JUST LOVE HIM SO MUCH I JUST??? !!!!

**little lion** : THIS IS SO CUTE IM ACTUALLY CRYIGN

**macaroni fUCK** : IM LITERALY GOING TO BE MARRIED TO HIM IM SO???

**macaroni fUCK** : LUCKY IM SO LUCKY

**macaroni fUCK** : OH MY GOD WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL MY MOM

**macaroni fUCK** : WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL MY SISTERS

**little lion** : how many sisters do you have??

**macaroni fUCK** : five and two brothers but I'm talking about my two Older sisters

**macaroni fUCK** : oh god they're going to murder me

**little lion** : omg why???

**macaroni fUCK** : I mean

**macaroni fUCK** : Not Really

**macaroni fUCK** : but they're going to be very !!! and probably pinch my cheeks which I Hate

**little lion** : that's adorable

**macaroni fUCK** : it's n o t

**little lion** : overwhelmingly so  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : f aL S E

**macaroni fUCK** : OH MY GOD WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR TO MY OWN WEDDING

**little lion** : thomas you just got engaged please sleep

**macaroni fUCK** : NEXT TO MY FIANCE HOLY SHIT

**little lion** : I

**macaroni fUCK** : goodnight alex

**little lion** : goodnight!!

\---

**macaroni fUCK** : wait wait wait

**macaroni fUCK** : you know that me being engaged doesn't mean I'm not going to want to date you anymore right??

**macaroni fUCK** : like dating you wasn't something that I planned to end once I got engaged like I love you and I don't plan to stop loving you Anytime soon

**little lion** : I know that

**little lion** : I was already engaged when we started dating love I knew what I was getting into

**macaroni fUCK** : just making sure

**little lion** : thank you

**macaroni fUCK** : also I really like when you call me love

**little lion** : I

**little lion** : I love you sm

**macaroni fUCK** : I love you too!!

**little lion** : go to bed love

**macaroni fUCK** : !!! goodnight

**little lion** : night!!!

\---

**laf** : WAS THAT THOMAS

**little lion** : yeS

**laf** : WHAT HAPPENED

**little lion** : THEY GOT ENGAGED!!

**laf** : YAY!!

**laf** : wait you and thomas are still gonna stay together right??

**little lion** : we plan on it

**laf** : good

**laf** : I like seeing how happy he makes you

**little lion** : I love you

**laf** : I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> hah ha h ha ha ha h ah hha ha hha a ha ha h a ha a ah 
> 
> tumblr: lol-phan-af
> 
> also there will Probably be more jeffmads over christmas @anyone that asked for it so !!!


End file.
